He'll Never See Her
by Ayrtha21keybladewielder
Summary: No matter how hard she tries, he'll never really see her. ToddLovett


**Will Never See Her**

**Okay this my first attempt at Sweeney Todd, I haven't seen the play on stage so do forgive me if I don't make something right. Umm, throughout the entire movie I wanted Sweeney to look–I mean actually look at Mrs. Lovett and realize she loved him. But I also wanted Mrs. Lovett to realize that he was never going to actually "see" her. If any of that made sense then I'm so glad because it made sense in my head but doesn't sound good out loud.**

**Disclaimer-Don't own Sweeney Todd, I wish I owned Sweeney or Johnny but sadly I don't.**

Mrs. Lovett sighed as she closed up the shop for the night. He'd done in five people today, it would have been six but a man brought his family along with him. He was lucky. Mrs. Lovett remembered watching them go up the stairs and praying that they wouldn't be hearing screams soon. But when the family came down the stairs without a scratch on them Mrs. Lovett let out the breath she didn't even know she was holding.

Ten minutes later she looked up in surprise when she heard footsteps on the stairs, Mr. Todd was heading down. He looked as pale and slightly dead as ever but Mrs. Lovett couldn't help but let her heart swell at the sight of him.

"Evening Mr. T". She said as he sat at the table. "Oh I just remembered—." Mrs. Lovett didn't finish her sentence before she was off heading toward her room muttering to herself.

Sweeney watched her go with a slight interest, she always seemed so happy to see him and yet he hardly ever spoke to her. It wasn't that he didn't like Mrs. Lovett, sure he liked her, she had been nice and kind to him ever since he turned up in her shop. He however couldn't have the same said about him. He ignored her, only saw her as a tool that would help him get closer to his goal, ridding the great black pit others called the world of Judge Turpin.

"Here we are". Mrs. Lovett said happily. She had returned with a wrapped box in her hand, she smiled kindly at him and sat across from him.

"What, is that"? Sweeney asked quietly.

"This Mr. T, is a present". She laughed, she had a nice laugh, one that wanted to make you smile and Sweeney nearly did. "After all, isn't it your birthday"?

Sweeney froze, was it his birthday? He lost track of the days after he'd been taken away, now that he came to think of it he couldn't even remember how old he was.

"Well, ain't you gonna open it"? He looked down at the box on the table in front of him. Slowly, as if he was scared of breaking it, Sweeney picked up the box. It wasn't too heavy and he sat it in his lap. As he unwrapped it, slowly and carefully so not to rip the paper, Mrs. Lovett watched him. She hadn't known what to get him, she wasn't even sure if he wanted anything but it was worth a shot to get him to talk more.

Finally he was able to lift the top off the box and stare down into it,

"It's not much". Mrs. Lovett began suddenly finding great interest in her hands. "But I thought you might want a few more to go with the others".

Sweeney took from the box one of the four razors Mrs. Lovett had given him. They weren't as nice as his original but Sweeney could tell that they were expensive.

"If you don't like 'em we could always take 'em back". Sweeney waited until he was sure she wasn't going to say anything else to move. With a slightly shaky hand he reached out to tilt her face up, then he moved forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

At first Mrs. Lovett was in a form of shock but it wasn't long before she was kissing him back. Sweeney pulled away and gave her a small shaky smile,

"Thank you". He murmured. "For the razors".

"You're welcome".

He put the one razor back into the box and returned to the top to its rightful place. He then stood and with the box tucked under one arm headed for the door.

"Goodnight Mr. Todd". Mrs. Lovett called also standing and heading for her room.

"Goodnight". He said quietly and then even quieter. "Lucy".

Mrs. Lovett stopped in her tracks...he had called her Lucy, not Mrs.Lovett...Lucy. She turned around just in time to see him head up the steps and out of sight. Then Mrs. Lovett finally understood, no matter how hard she tried. No matter how much she cared for him, he'd never see her as Mrs. Lovett. He probably would only see someone who was helping him to get revenge.

As Mrs. Lovett climbed into bed she came to a decision, it didn't matter anymore. As long as she could pretend that he saw her then everything would be alright. But as she drifted into sleep the last thing that rang through her mind was that he wouldn't ever be in love with her. No matter how much she loved him.

Never.

**Okay, what do you think? I personally didn't like the ending but what do you guys think?**

**Danye**


End file.
